Muralla Rota
by Xiang Li 17
Summary: El mundo esta en peligro a causa de una amenaza terrorista, para salvarlo el gobierno tendrá que solicitar la ayuda de uno de sus prisioneros mas peligrosos Sousuke Yamazaki y del agente experto en armas químicas Rin Matsukoa. Ambos fueron amigos en el pasado ¿que pasara en el reencuentro? ¿podrán salvar al mundo? Fanfic que participa en la convocatoria SouRin Movie.
Muralla rota

Hola, este fic participa en la convocatoria "SouRin Movie" y está basado en el universo de la película la Roca dirigida por Michael Bay , el género al que pertenece es "acción "por la película pero en este fic encontraran un poco de romance y comedia también.

Advertencia: Es yaoi (chico x chico) contiene lemon.

Nunca había adaptado una película espero les guste.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Ni la película la roca ni Free ni los personajes usados me pertenecen, solo algunas locas ideas que escribí con el fin de divertirnos por lo que no hay ningún tipo de lucro financiero.

Disfruten la lectura y perdonen en qué casos me salieron ooc los personajes XD.

***************************** S&R ****************************

-Se hallaban en reunión urgente el presidente y su gabinete de ministros, la situación era peligrosa, si una sola palabra se filtraba al exterior el pánico podría apoderarse del mundo completamente.

-No nos queda otra opción que ceder a sus peticiones, unos cuantos millones no son nada si evaluamos los riesgos que corremos si no acedemos.

-Eres idiota o te haces, sabes lo que significaría desembolsar esa cantidad. ¿Bajo qué rubro debería firmar? ¿Obsequió a terroristas? - grito el ministro de defensa.

\- Cálmate, desesperándonos no conseguirás nada, algo se nos debe ocurrir. - Contesto un joven de cabellos plateados quien trataba de calmar los ánimos.

-Oh que brillante nuestro querido ministro, será que mientras hay personas secuestradas y unos locos terroristas queriendo destruir el mundo nos ponemos a hacer yoga para estar tranquilos. –respondió irónicamente el ministro de hacienda.

-Ellos no son terroristas, aunque debo aceptar que el comportamiento de ellos ya no es modelo como solía ser. No me gusta para nada la situación pero teniendo la cabeza caliente solo cometeremos errores que podríamos lamentar. –contesto tomando un poco de té.

-Nitori san que propone para salir de este problema -pregunto el presidente mientras sacudía nerviosamente las manos.

-Mikoshiba san, tal vez la solución este en su propia casa- dijo el peli plata con una sonrisa tímida. Disculpe mi atrevimiento pero como ministro de defensa me tome la atribución de llamar a su hermano menor, quien como todos ustedes saben es director de inteligencia. Al

-Esto es un asunto de gobierno, no de familia - se quejó el quisquilloso ministro de hacienda.

-Entonces cuál es su idea, tiene alguna salida a este terrible problema señor superministro - alzo la voz Seijuro cansado de tanta queja.

-Ninguno señor. -Respondió bajando la cabeza.

-¿dónde está mi hermano, Nitori -san?

-Esta con su secretaria señor. - Contesto el nombrado.

-Gou san, haga pasar a Momo por favor. Y de paso me traes un té que este ya se enfrió me gustaría que me lo dieses boca a boca. -Dijo a través de su teléfono.

\- Sei, eres un acosador y un tonto, no puedes hacer nada sin mí. -Dijo casi a gritos abalanzándose sobre su hermano.

-Señores por favor comportasen pidió Nitori. - Ya no son los chicos que jugaban en la calle, son las personas sobre quienes recaen la vida de los 81 turistas atrapados en cayo niebla.

-Perdón, hace mucho que no veía mi pequeño hermanito. -Se defendió Seijuro. - Gou chan, por favor no te vallas, esto es terrible aquí - hizo un puchero al ver que la joven pelirroja estaba a punto de abandonar la sala de juntas del palacio presidencial.

-Miyoshiba san, compórtese como el prestigioso presidente de esta honorable nación.-le reprocho un anciano presente.

-Momotarou san y mi persona hemos diseñado un plan un poco arriesgado, pero es la única forma para que los 81 rehenes que se hayan en cayo niebla, más precisamente en la antigua prisión amurallada sean rescatados con vida, a la vez que evitemos que los rebeldes de iwatobi lancen los misiles con… -se auto interrumpió, el joven de cabellos plateados no entendía como había logrado controlar los nervios. Nunca entendió como alguien como el con una personalidad tan tímida era el ministro de defensa de la nación del naciente - rayos espero que … Momotarou San puede continuar explicando el plan por favor, no me siento bien -suspiro antes de caer sobre su asiento.

-Por su puesto Ai-chan, la idea es infiltrarnos y…

\- Desactivar los misiles que contienen el ácido hexacarbonitrol el más peligroso y letal de todos los venenos conocidos. -comento un peli rojo de sonrisa afilada quien entraba en el despacho.

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Quién le ha permitido la entrada? -interrogo un hombre de lentes, tal vez uno de los mayores en aquel gabinete ministerial.

-Yo soy quien les salvara del problema en que están metidos, Matsukoa Rin agente especializado en armas nucleares, químicas y nanotecnología. -se presentó mientras se quitaba los lentes oscuros.

-Niisan ¿porque no me dijiste que volverías al país? -inquirió Gou que aún se hallaba en la sala por orden de su jefe.

-Cálmate Gou, no podía informar a nadie, esto es una misión secreta así que mi presencia aquí no debe traer mayor alboroto si queremos salvar a nuestro amado país y a los

-Señor presidente sé que no es muy prudente lo que voy a recomendar, pero con la recomendación de su hermano y la ayuda de nuestro experto sé que podemos salvar la situación sin tener que rendirnos ante los rebeldes.

\- oigan genios - dijo despectivamente el ministro de hacienda - se les olvida un detalle, algo mínimo. Han pensado cómo llegar a la base militar de cayo niebla sin ser vistos, es más como entraran al lugar donde se hallan los explosivos sin ser detectados por los rebeldes. Esa fortaleza es inquebrantable, no por nada se llamó "la muralla inquebrantable."

-Eso es algo que ya lo tenemos previsto solo espera y lo veras. - sonrió Momotarou Mikoshiba.

***************************** S&R ****************************

Una hora después a la prisión estatal de Hiroshima se hallaban tres hombres en la sala de espera, el más bajo de los tres movía nerviosamente sus manos, se jugaba el pellejo en aquel arriesgado plan si no funcionaba tal vez podría terminar como lo había hecho algunos de sus amigos.

La puerta se abrió, custodiado por cuatro agentes se hallaba un hombre alto de cabellos negros que cubría parte de su rostro, la otra parte era oculta por la espesa barba que ponía más años a su edad real.

Respirando ira haciendo que tanto los guardas como el peli plata sentían como cada uno de sus cabellos se erizaban.

-Yamazaki-san tenemos una propuesta que hacerle. - dijo momotarou -esta es la oportunidad de que salga por fin de esta prisión.

-no quiero nada de ustedes, ni del gobierno traicionero. – Escupió amargamente -guardas devuélvanme a mi celda.

-Pero Yamazaki san por favor escúchenos antes -rogo Aichiro.

-Deben de estar muy necesitados si vienen a buscar al prisionero más temido de todos los tiempos, no por nada me tienen lejos hasta de la luz del sol. O debo decir al amigo que traicionaron.

-Necesitamos entrar a la muralla inquebrantable - respondió el peli naranja mientras desenvolvía una barra de chocolate - ¿quiere? -le indico el chocolate al peli negro quien en un movimiento ultra rápido tomo el chocolate y lo enterró fuertemente dentro de la cavidad bucal de Momotarou mientras casi aplastaba la cabeza contra la mesa de la sala.

-Es comprensible que no creas en quienes te tienen en esta prisión, pero ¿me darías la oportunidad de hablar a mí? - dijo el peli rojo volteándose de frente y caminando hacia la mesa, puesto todo el tiempo había permanecido en una esquina de la habitación.

-Rin - murmuro el peli negro soltando al peli naranja quien tosía fuertemente.

-Por los viejos tiempos dame una oportunidad de hablarte sobre el plan.

-¿Cuándo regresaste de Australia? - Pregunto el pelinegro quien no salía de su asombro al ver a su viejo amigo.

-Rin, yo… -Sousuke sentía que todo el odio contenido por años se desplomaba al ver aquellas orbes rubís que desde chico siempre le atraían.

-Momo, Aichiro pueden salir de aquí y dejarnos solos por favor. -solicito el peli rojo.

-Pero Rin san -objeto el peli plata.

-Ellos siempre fueron amigos, mejor dejémoslos solos - sugirió el peli naranja quien aun tosía y se sobaba su lastimado cuello y cabeza.

-Llévense a los guardas también o no escuchare nada - impuso Yamazaki después de sobreponerse a su sorpresa inicial. Nunca se hubiese imaginado que después de ser abandonado como basura humana por un gobierno que solo lo había usado para su beneficio volvería a ver a su mejor amigo, aquel chico que desde niño le robaba secretamente el aliento, el único al que le costaría darle un no por respuesta.

Los guardas salieron en compañía del ministro de defensa y el director de inteligencia de las fuerzas armadas.

-Wao casi no te reconozco con todo ese cabello cubriendo ti hermoso rostro -bromeo Rin acariciando le la barba.

Sousuke se sentía en el más grande de los aprietos, nunca sospecho que después de tanto tiempo una mínima caricia por parte del hombre al frente le hiciera sentir las miles de mariposas que sintiera en su adolescencia pero tampoco quería ceder ante lo que obviamente era una treta del gobierno que odiaba.

-Muchas cosas han pasado pero no quiero hablar en este lugar, todas esas cámaras me desagradan, mejor dime de una buena vez que es lo que pretenden para así negarme y regresar a las sombras de mi celda.

-Sousuke perdóname, no sé bien lo que paso desde que me fui pero mis amigos terminaron siendo los villanos y sé que tanto tu como los chicos del escuadrón de iwatobi están donde no deberían estar. Tu aquí pudriéndote en una celda y ellos a punto de destruir la nación.

-Si es para ayudar a Nanase, olvídalo. -Se levantó molesto de la silla.

\- No entiendo porque siempre le has tenido rabia. -Respondió el oji rubí.

-¿Rabia? dices que no entiendes porque me molesta tan solo que lo nombres, eso es algo muy sencillo de ver. -Sousuke se acercó ágilmente a una de las cámaras y con solo la fuerza de sus manos la arranco de su sitio dejándola fuera de servicio al igual que otras dos que cubrían el mismo ángulo de visión de aquella sala dejando una parte de aquel lugar libre de mirones para luego acercarse al peli rojo quien solo contemplaba sus acciones.

Enjaulándolo entre sus brazos y la pared lo beso sin mediar palabra alguna. Rin ante la acción no opuso resistencia, lejos de las creencias del pelinegro, rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del peli negro ladeando su propia cabeza para lograr un ángulo mejor.

Aquel beso era consentido y a la vez necesitado por parte de los dos hombres quienes sentían como sus sentimientos estaban a tope. Rin abrió la boca jadeantemente algo que era sumamente provocador para Sousuke quien en unos segundos de irracionalidad se había dejado llevar por los sentimientos que ocultaba en su pecho por aquel chico peli rojo.

El peli negro introdujo su lengua explorando esa pecaminosa boca que siempre le había atraído. Dejando caer aquella muralla de frialdad con la que había procurado proteger su maltrecho corazón. Sus manos comenzaron inquietamente a recorrer la espalda por encima de la ropa del oji rubí, el beso cada vez era más demandante por parte de ambos. El peli negro bajo una de sus manos hasta acariciar el cinturón del pantalón de Rin.

-Sou para por favor - dijo rin rompiendo el beso ante la mirada asombrada del más alto -este no es el lugar más apropiado aún hay cámaras.

-Rin yo… - respiro profundo antes de convertir en palabras todos aquellos sentimientos presos por años - por favor no juegues conmigo, yo te he amado desde que éramos niños. No quiero que solo estés aquí por una orden tonta del gobierno, sino por mí –término descubriendo lo que había encerrado en su pecho por décadas.

El peli rojo sonrió mostrando sus afilados dientes.

-Soy un idiota, yo siempre te he amado también pero nunca creí que fuera correspondido, tuve miedo que me rechazaras por ser gay, siempre vi cómo te rodeaban las mujeres por lo que no pude soportarlo y esa fue la verdadera razón por la que entre al programa internacional de agentes y me aleje de todos. Nunca podría jugar con los sentimientos de la persona que más he amado.

-Siempre pensé que tu persona más importante era Nanase- pronuncio tan bajo que casi era imposible oírle salvo para el Matsukoa que poseía un oído ultra desarrollado.

-¿estabas celoso de él? - pregunto sin dar pie a una repuesta - por eso actuabas de esa manera, nunca creí que esa fuera la razón de que fueses tan frio y brusco con mis otros amigos - reflexiono mientras se acomodaba los cabellos de su frente. - Sousuke te dije varias veces que tú eras mi sol, Haruka era mi amigo y la persona con más habilidades dentro de la agencia, mi rival a vencer.

Rin acaricio aquella espesa barba antes de besar tiernamente los labios del pelinegro.

\- Perdóname por abandonarte todos estos años, prometo que nunca más te dejare, solo te pido que esta vez me ayudes en la misión para rescatar los rehenes que tienen los chicos de Iwatobi, sé que puedo encontrar la manera de liberarte a ti y a ellos de este lio, solo necesito entrar a esa fortaleza que solo tú conoces y luego nos vamos los dos lejos de todo este sistema corrupto que ha terminado con la vida de las personas más importantes para mí.

-Está bien, ayudare pero solo por ti. No quiero nada con los Mikoshibas.

Rin tomo su celular y marco al número del celular personal de Aichiro solicitándole que fuesen llevados con discreción a un hotel. Alli en compañía de su viejo amigo y amor de toda su vida elaborarían el Plan para no solo penetrar aquella fatídica fortaleza, sino que encontraría la manera de convencer a sus amigos a la rendición, no deseaba que ninguno de ellos muriese.

***************************** S&R ****************************

En una lujosa habitación de un hotel cuyo nombre no importaba se hallaban Sousuke y rin totalmente solos. Después de una buena comida ambos se dirigían al baño, era tiempo de cortar aquellos rebeldes cabellos que aumentaban la edad del moreno.

Rin ágilmente cortó los cabellos junto con la barba que habían caracterizado a su amigo como el preso más terrible de toda la nación devolviéndole la apariencia jovial que una vez poseyó sin perder la sensualidad que aportaba la madurez que ahora gozaba.

-Te vez tan hermoso y deseable como hace años -pronuncio el diente de tiburón antes de presentar la nueva imagen que reflejaba el espejo que sostenía sus manos. –un Sosuke con la mirada jade penetrante, los cabellos negros cortos y una barba muy sutil y varonil.

-Sigues siendo el mismo chico descuidado que cuando íbamos a la escuela - pronuncio burlonamente el moreno.

-No soy ningún descuidado - protesto inmediatamente el peli rojo. –te he dejado lo mejor posible.

\- crees que estar vestido con solo un pantalón, mostrándome tu apetecible torso tan cerca de mí que con solo estirar mis brazos puedo apresarte y hacerte el amor como toda mi vida he deseado no es ser descuidado, entonces dame tu definición de descuido. Porque la mía me indica que corras si no quieres ser devorado por mí, llevo tantos años amándote silenciosamente que no me creo capaz de mantener a raya mi deseo.

-Eso es lo quiero precisamente que me devores. - Dijo antes de inclinarse y darle un beso ligero, casi sin rozar los labios.

Sousuke lo miro algo inquieto Rin lo había picado con aquel ligero roce. Era feliz como nunca lo había sido, sentirse correspondido era como haber comenzado su vida de nuevo.

Creer que solo era necesario confesar sus sentimientos le había parecido ridículo pero eso hubiese bastando. No había sido necesario perseguir lo laboralmente hasta cometer el peor error de su vida, uno por el cual había sido injustamente condenado a pagar cadena perpetua.

Tomo el rostro del pelirrojo acercándolo al suyo para así poder apresar aquellos labios que tanto le gustaban.

Rin cerró los ojos entregándose por completo en aquel beso a la vez que abrazaba el cuello de su amado.

Sousuke presiono con su lengua el labio inferior de Rin pidiendo entrada al interior de aquella celestial boca. Su ruego silencioso fue aceptado inmediatamente. En segundos se hallaba recorriendo con su lengua aquel sublime lugar. Sus fuertes manos comenzaron a recorrer la espalda desnuda del peli rojo.

Las lenguas de ambos comenzaron una lucha frenética y erótica por ser la dominante.

El peli rojo llevo sus manos a los botones de la camisa del más alto, anhelaba desbotonarlos pero la exigencia del beso se lo impedía. El oxígeno comenzó a escasearles por lo que pese al gusto de ambos tuvieron que romperlo.

El pelinegro contemplo la posición en la que se hallaban. El sentado con las manos de su amante sobre su camisa, Rin semi desnudo con la mirada brillante por el deseo, respirando agitadamente y aquellos provocadores labios tan rojos como los cabellos del chico.

-Luego no te quejes sino salimos de aquí en toda la semana, quiero hacerte el amor hasta que ambos caigamos de cansancio. - Dijo Sousuke con su voz cargada de lujuria.

-Deberías callarte y hacérmelo de una maldita vez. -Respondió Rin molesto por la interrupción. -Te amo y lo que más deseo es ser uno contigo.- había perdido demasiado tiempo y ya no estaba dispuesto a perder lo mas en meditaciones cuando los sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Aquellas palabras calaron fuertemente en el corazón del peli negro, quien sin ningún tapujo se deshizo de su ropa en unos cuantos movimientos a la vez que mando a volar el pantalón de Rin, esas cosas estorbaban a la hora de entregarse al placer.

Tomo nuevamente aquella testaruda boca que siempre lo provocaba, el beso fue intenso pero corto. Deseaba probar cada centímetro de aquella nívea piel. Comenzó lamiendo desde el lóbulo de la oreja bajando por el cuello hasta llegar a aquel tonificado pecho.

Se apodero de uno de aquellos botones rosas que le adornaban succionándole con fuerza hasta mientras con su gran mano acariciaba el otro, produciendo unos seductores gemidos por parte del más bajo.

La codicia de Sousuke aumento anhelando escuchar más de aquellos gemidos que le excitaban al máximo. Su miembro se hallaba completamente erecto clamando por atención. Agradecía haberse quitado el bóxer junto con la ropa sino el dolor de tenerlo aprisionado sería muy molesto.

Necesitaba preparar a su amante pese a la urgencia de ambos. Llevo a Rin contra la pared de aquel baño para luego arrodillarse frente a el. Tomo el ya erecto miembro del peli rojo y sin ninguna contemplación lo introdujo en su boca. Succionando con hambre aquel delicioso manjar. Con ternura acaricio el inicio de las caderas del chico produciendo temblores en este.

Continúo con el juego realizado por su boca y una de sus manos. Succionaba aquel miembro, luego lo sacaba y acariciaba de arriba a abajo con su lengua como si se tratara del helado de su sabor favorito. Y es que tal vez ahora que lo había probado su sabor favorito seria sabor a Rin.

-Ahh ahh Sou… ahh para… por favor… creo… que… sou me voy… - a Rin entre gemido y gemido le costaba pronunciar cada palabra.

-si quieres venirte, no te contengas - comento el peli negro mientras continuaba con su juego agregando a que ahora su mano acariciaba descaradamente los testículos del oji rubí.

\- Idiota, ¿acaso no has notado ese espejo que refleja lo vergonzoso que me veo? -Preguntó el Matsukoa en medio del reclamo.

-No - contesto el oji jade escuetamente - pero gracias por la información, ese espejo será muy útil -completo maliciosamente antes de ponerse de pie y llevar en sus brazos al peli rojo depositándolo contra aquel frio pero malicioso espejo que cubría gran parte de esa pared.

-Sou esta frio y es más vergonzoso aun - protesto el chico de la sonrisa afilada al verse sobre el espejo que reflejaba todos los pecaminosos movimientos y gestos que ambos hacían. Sus quejas fueron cambiadas por gemidos cuando sintió como sus piernas eran separadas para que el mayor tuviese más control de aquella zona que sería protagonista de su impúdico acto.

Sousuke acaricio las nalgas de su amante para luego abrir aquella zona que requería preparación, necesitaba introducirse prontamente en Rin pero no quería lastimarlo. Acaricio con uno de sus dedos aquel tierno anillo antes de usar su lengua en un beso húmedo y excitante. No tenía lubricante pero usaría su propia saliva para hacer más placentero el acto.

Tras unos minutos de aquel beso negro, Sousuke introdujo uno de sus dedos acariciando el interior que lo acogería. Los temblores y gemidos en Rin aumentaron frenéticamente. Lo que le indico al más alto el grado de excitación de su amante. Un segundo dedo fue introducido. Los movimientos circulares y de tijeras dilataban aquel canal preparándolo para la consumación de su amor.

El pelinegro noto que ya era hora de realizar el lujurioso plan ideado en su morbosamente.

Abandono momentáneamente a su chico en aquel espejo para hallar la silla en que se había sentado anterior mente frente aquel espejo. Rin no comprendía que pretendía su amante hasta sintió como su cuerpo fue llevado a la silla del frente pero quien se hallaba sobre la silla no era el sino Sousuke.

-Eres completamente mío - murmuro casi en un gruñido Sousuke mientras se introducían en aquel canal húmedo y cálido. El interior de Rin era sencillamente maravilloso. Beso el cuello blanquecino del peli rojo mientras su pene se abría paso en aquel estrecho canal.

-Sou eres un estúpido pervertido, esta posición es vergonzosa se quejó el peli rojo en medio de gemidos.

-No es vergonzosa, es hermosa - objeto el más alto - puedo contemplar todas tus reacciones mientras te hago mío.

-Soubaka -fue lo único que pudo objetar el peli rojo antes de sentir como su miembro era acariciado con fervor por la mano de su amante a la vez que este había encontrado el punto dulce en su interior y golpeaba con fuerza produciéndole una corriente eléctrica a través que recorría toda su columna hasta llegar a su cerebro en donde las imágenes más impúdicas pero a la vez hermosas se unían a aquella sensación trasportando su mente a un estado de extra placer.

La lujuria y el amor se dieron cita en aquel baño de hotel permitiendo que los dos amantes se entregaran sin murallas pues estas habían sido rotas.

Sousuke embistió con fuerza el interior de Rin mientras besaba su cuello y masturbaba su pene codiciosamente contemplando gestos que ni en sus más locos sueños creyó poder observar. Rin al fin era suyo, solo suyo tras años de amarlo en silencio y él era de aquel chico de mirada rubí que había robado su corazón desde que apenas eran unos pequeños niños.

Como si fuera un plan ambos llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo. Sousuke derramo toda su esencia en el interior de Rin mientras este lo hizo en la mano del más alto.

Exhaustos ambos se dieron un baño rápido, para luego dormir abrazados como siempre lo habían soñado.

***************************** S&R ****************************

-Esos estúpidos tacaños no pareciera que nos van a dar el dinero que nos corresponde siempre nos han usado y ahora nos desechan igual que como hicieron con Sou-chan pero con nosotros no van a hacer lo mismo. - murmuraba Nagisa mientras revisaba continuamente las conversaciones telefónicas realizadas esperando notar un punto de quiebre para presionar más el gobierno.

-No deberíamos hacer esto, no es hermoso. -se quejó Rei.-aún está fresco en mi memoria la imagen de como ese agente químico que robamos como consumió la carne de aquel agente que quiso detenernos. Esto no es un juego, deberíamos detenernos antes que no podamos escapar de nuestras acciones.

-eres un quejoso Rei -chan, ya lo está hecho, hecho está, solo debemos cuidarnos de no tocar ese agente químico y presionar para que paguen el rescate. Es lo menos que puede hacer este estúpido gobierno que maltrata a sus agentes mientras sus dirigentes se roban lo del pueblo.

-¿Crees que actuando como criminales, mancillando nuestro honor como agentes cambiaremos este país?

-Rei -chan deja de ser tan digno igual si continuamos con el camino de la rectitud todo se irá a la mierda. ¿No recuerdas lo que le hicieron a Sou chan? Nosotros sabemos la verdad de lo que ha hecho Seijuro para llegar a donde ha llegado como nos ha usado a todos nosotros. Si tan solo Rin -chan hubiese estado aquí, tal vez él lo hubiese detenido.

-Pero con lo que estamos haciendo solo ayudamos en sus planes. El dinero no nos salvará de nada. se quejó nuevamente el peli azul.

-Basta de quejas -ordenó Makoto empuñando su minigun.

-Makoto senpai da miedo cuando está en su modo yandere -murmuraron tanto Rei como Nagisa.

-Lo prefiero cuando es mamá Makoto pero desde que entró a la milicia y empuña un arma es como si el espíritu de Rambo entrará en él. -balbuceo el peli rubio a su amigo.

-Nagisa deja los cuchicheos y comunícame con el gobierno. -dijo el oji verde con la mirada tan fría como el hielo.

-Como ordene mi capitán -respondió seriamente el rubio.

-Habla Tachibana, solo te llamo para recordar que el plazo que les queda es de una hora. No hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir Seijuro, Aichiro dale ese mensaje a tu jefe de mi parte. - expreso con la voz tan ronca que no parecía la del dulce Makoto, la milicia lo había transformado sacando la peor parte del hombre.

Al otro lado de la línea el peli plata sostenía el auricular del teléfono con los ojos bañados por lágrimas. Lamentando por como la vida para todos había cambiado negativamente.

-Ai-chan no llores, ellos nos salvaran. - dijo Momotarou quien se hallaba de pie al lado de su jefe y amigo mientras le daba una pequeña caricia en el hombro.

***************************** S&R ****************************

En el interior de un helicóptero se hallaban Sousuke y Rin repasando el plan de ataque a la muralla inquebrantable junto a otros 10 chicos, los más brillantes según Aichiro Nitori, el actual ministro de defensa había sido amigo de ambos juntos con los hermanos Mikoshibas, juntos habían sido compañeros en las fuerzas armadas. El escuadrón formado por ellos y por los chicos de Iwatobi eran los mejores en mucho tiempo, pero las cosas cambiaron cuan rin se postuló al intercambio internacional de agentes. Ahora Sousuke era considerado el criminal más peligroso, los chicos de Iwatobi eran unos militares rebeldes que exigían una suma tan grande como lo era la muralla china.

Que había sucedido para que los Mikoshibas y Aichiro Nitori alcanzaran la cúspide del éxito y los demás estuvieran en la lista negra de la inteligencia nipona, era algo que le daba vueltas a la mente de Rin. Buscaría respuestas aunque fuese peligroso.

Al llegar a uno de los islotes cercanos los ocho hombres se lanzaron al agua, si el helicóptero se acercaba más su plan se iría por la cañería.

Rin comanda al lado de Sousuke la exploración submarina. en medio de los arrecifes se hallaba una vieja tubería tan amplia que los hombres fueron entrando de uno en uno, después de nadar por unos minutos se hallaban frente una especie de cloaca dónde las ratas desfilaban como si se hallasen en una procesión.

-Tengan cuidado por aquí solían poner muchas trampas, sigan mis pasos -indico Sousuke.

-No se preocupe que nosotros somos los mejores -respondió quien comandaba el pelotón de acompañamiento. Quien sin prever los temores internos de alguno de sus hombres, solo pudo cerrar fuertemente los ojos cuando escucho un grito.

-maldita sea les dije que siguieran mis pasos -dijo Sousuke enojado - yo no soy responsable de ustedes, pero no quiero que mueran absurdamente, si solo van a llorar por una rata mejor devuélvanse a su casa.

-Sousuke cálmate, pelear no sirve ahora. - Replico Rin.

\- Que sean más cuidadosos entonces, no quiero perder la vida por inútiles.

\- Ya escucharon chicos, esta es una misión de vida o muerte. Tienen que ser cuidadosos.

-Perdón - dijo haciendo una dogeza el chico que había gritado al sentir la rata caer en su rostro.

-Levántate y continuemos repuso Rin.

Su caminar continuó siendo alumbrado por las linternas en sus cascos hasta que lo que se veía como una llama de fuego fue tomando forma al acercarse.

-valla, valla ahí están mis viejos amigos. -dijo irónicamente Sousuke viendo como unas columnas de fuego móviles se levantaban en medio de su camino. -Rin recuerdas que te dije en el hotel que este lugar había tenido cambios durante los años, pues estos pequeños han permanecido durante mucho tiempo, si no conoces la clave de su movimiento estás frito.

-¿Sou si intentamos entrar por esa puerta? -pregunto el peli rojo señalando una enorme puerta de hierro herméticamente sellada.

-imposible, esa belleza solo puede abrirse desde adentro y para hacerlo alguien tiene que pasar por aquellos bebes -contesto señalando las trampas de fuego. -solo espero que no hayan cambiado la combinación -suspiro recordando el tiempo que había durado descifrando el tiempo de cada movimiento.

El peli negro ajusto el gorro de su cabeza, respiro profundo tomando el aliento necesario antes de lanzarse a la primera serie de columnas que bajaban verticalmente hacia abajo dos segundos después cruzaba las segunda línea que subía también verticalmente para solo unos instantes más pasaba por la que cruzaba horizontalmente de un lado a otro cayendo justo cuando las que venía de frente retorcerían permitiéndole aterrizar del salto sin rostizarse. Rin contemplaba sorprendido y asustado por la serie de mortales trampas que su chico atravesaba. Solo Sousuke podía hacerlo, nadie más tendría la paciencia de descifrar ese tipo de códigos y arriesgar la vida en ello.

Rin parpadeó buscando la silueta del oji jade pero ya no se divisaba, suspiro temiendo lo peor.

-Sou -murmuró asustado.

-No muero tan fácilmente -respondió el más alto tocándole el hombro. Ya está listo pueden entrar -dijo señalando la puerta que se hallaba abierta.

-Sou -grito el peli rojo abrazándolo con fuerza.

-con cuidado, creo que ya no estoy tan joven -dijo mientras se tocaba el hombro.

Luego de unos minutos se encontraron con un cruce de ductos.

-señores comienza a ponerse esto bueno - dijo irónicamente Sousuke - si nos equivocamos al escoger el ducto por el que entramos pueden terminar hechos comida para tiburón o enfrente de los rebeldes sin tener alguna escapatoria.

-¿Sou cual debemos escoger?

-Mira el que está allí arriba a la izquierda si subes por ahí podemos darles una sorpresa pero debemos ser cuidadosos porque nos puede conducir a una encrucijada si no somos lo totalmente silenciosos si nos llegan a escuchar por ahí es el camino más corto al tercer piso de la cárcel pero hay sensores de movimientos.

-Entonces subamos por allí, no hay tiempo que perder -dijo Rin.

-tal vez ellos deberían quedarse aquí, solo pueden entorpecer la misión -argumento mirando al chico que se había asustado por la rata.

-Ya prendió, mejor continuemos. -ordeno el capitán a mando. -yo iré primero.

Uno a uno fueron subiendo por el ducto encontrándose con una especie de cloaca, el olor era casi insoportable aparte de las piedras que habían allí.

-se supone que ya no estamos en el nivel más bajo. -se quejó uno de los militantes.

-Que te esperabas ¿un hotel cinco estrellas? muchachito aquí puedes encontrar lo peor que se ocurra en el orden que quieras, por eso los criminales más peligrosos para el gobierno fueron enviados a este lugar por décadas. -le grito uno de sus compañeros.

-Ni yo lo hubiese dicho mejor -murmuro Sousuke al oído de Rin, no quería ser oído a pesar que se hallaban a cierta distancia del resto del grupo.

Unos pasos se escucharon sobre la malla metálica que se hallaba sobre el lugar.

-¿quién está allí? -se escuchó la voz monótona de Haruka.

-¿qué sucede' pregunto Nagisa quien se hallaba haciendo ronda de vigilancia junto con el peli negro.

-parece que alguna rata de dos patas debió llegar al lugar equivocado.-interpuso el oji celeste.

-¿insinúas que nos han jugado sucio?

-Es lo más probable. Ya sabes que mi oído no me engaña. Es de esperarse con ese traicionero como presidente.

-Bueno solo por si es verdad dejémosle este juguetito aquí. -dijo riéndose el peli rubio mientras quitaba el seguro de una granada de mano lanzándola por un agujero de la rejilla a la vez que se alejaba rápidamente con su compañero del lugar.

-¿qué es esto? -Preguntó el comandante del escuadrón tomando el artefacto en medio de la oscuridad del lugar segundos antes de que un fuerte ¡bam! se escuchara en toda la prisión a la par que gritos humanos tan desgarradores como crueles.

-Mierda, les dije que fueran cautelosos -se quejó casi inaudiblemente Sousuke quien había logrado lanzarse junto con rin por uno de los ductos, salvando la vida de ambos.

***************************** S&R ****************************

-Nos creen unos idiotas –declaraba Makoto por video llamada con una expresión tan fría que no parecía ser aquel chico a que alguna vez los demás llegaron a llamar "mamá" -pensaron que no nos daríamos cuenta de su trampa. Solo tiene 10 minutos para que desembolsen el dinero a la cuenta que les di sino aténganse a las consecuencias. -sentenció antes de mostrar la imagen de los cuerpos de los soldados desmembrados.

Nitori temblaba y lloraba ante la visión que se apreciaba por el monitor. El escuadrón había sido vilmente asesinado, y de su antiguo amigo solo quedaba el exterior, ya no habia la calidez en la mirada verde de antaño.

-Aichiro, que mal están entrenado los agentes hoy. -escucho una conocida vos por el radio teléfono. -solo Sousuke y yo sobrevivimos pero prometo que detendré esto. -expuso Rin antes de terminar la llamada.

-No puedo creer que Nagisa lanzara esa granada como si nada. No parece es el chico que conocí -se quejaba Rin.

\- No es el único que cambio, todos lo hicimos desde que te fuiste. - contestó el peli negro mientras revisaba en que puntos podría estar los misiles con el agente químico.

-Sou me puedes decir que rayos paso para que tú terminaras siendo un preso, Haru y los demás se hallan convertido en terroristas. No entiendo como solo Aichiro, momo y Seijuro sean los únicos que continúen en el buen camino.

-Ni tanto. Rin no estoy seguro pero es posible que todo tenga el mismo origen: ¡Seijuro!

-que tiene que ver el con todo, cuando me fui el había logrado escalar en la milicia, era nuestro ejemplo.

-Rin mira, si mi intuición no falla los misiles deben estar uno en el faro norte y otro en el faro sur, el tercero debe estar en la cabina de mando del último piso y el cuarto puede que lo tengan ellos en el centro de comunicaciones.

-Concuerdo contigo, son los lugares más estratégicos de toda la prisión. Además suena como algo que pensaría Haru.

-Te agradezco que no me compares con él.

-No lo hago, simplemente ustedes son muy parecido, pero no seas tan celoso ya sabes que te amo solo a ti - dijo rin dándole un pequeño beso a su novio antes de ajustarse el morral con las provisiones.

Unos minutos valiosos les tardo alcázar el faro norte pero gracias a la habilidad de rin el misil fue desactivado perdiendo su poder bélico. Igual suerte corrió el misil del centro de mando de la muralla.

-Solo nos faltan dos - comento rin quien no escucho unos pasos tras sí.

-Alto ahí - se escuchó la monótona voz de Haruka quien le apuntaba con su revolver en la cabeza.

-Haru - murmuro Rin sin voltear a mirar.

-Rin, así que eres el nuevo juguete de nuestro presidente.

-¿Juguete? -preguntó.

-Nanase, suéltalo. - Ordeno Sousuke golpeándole fuertemente el brazo de una patada haciendo que el arma cayera al suelo.

-Seijuro debe estar muy desesperado si acudió a ti para eliminarnos a nosotros. Se supone que ya te tenía neutralizado en una prisión. –contraatacó al mayor observándole fieramente.

-No seas ridículo -objeto mientras esquivaba un golpe del más bajo - nunca le ayudaría a ese miserable.

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí? no me digas que te volvieron a esta prisión. Que yo sepa está en desuso.

-Sou ya termine dijo Rin al mostrar como había desarticulado la carga química del misil. Vámonos –le indició a su compañero luego volteo a ver a su antiguo amigo -Haru por los viejos tiempos por favor recapacita, yo fui quien obligo a Sou a traerme aquí, no sé ni entiendo que es lo que ha pasado pero por favor permite que te ayude a ti y a los demás.

-¿Ayudarnos? como podemos confiar en ti, desapareciste por mucho tiempo. Le dejaste el camino libre a ese tipo para hacer lo que quisiera con la agencia. -grito el Nanase enfadado sorprendiendo a Rin pues era algo que este nunca haría bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-Haru-chan se puede saber por qué demoras tanto - pregunto Makoto quien se extrañaba porque el peli negro tardaba tanto.

-Makoto -susurro al ver a quien creía su amigo, de todos los chicos él era el más amable. Tal vez podría convencerlo de abandonar aquel secuestro.

-Rin, ¿no estabas en Australia? -inquirió el oji verde.

-Ahora es el soplón del gobierno.- respondió el Nanase molesto.

-Eso no cierto -objeto el peli rojo.

-Entonces como nos explicas lo que estás haciendo aquí después de largarte y no aparecer por años. Nos dejaste a merced de ese tipo y ahora nuestras vidas han acabado.

-lo siento, yo solicite el programa de intercambio y me fui porque no soportaba ocultar más mis sentimientos, me era muy difícil ocultar quien realmente soy. Chico tenía miedo que me rechazaran por ser gay.

-Eres un idiota - vocifero Makoto -eso ya lo sabíamos, eres malo mintiendo, además las miradas que le lanzabas a Yamazaki te descubrían.

-¿En serio? - Rió nostálgicamente -se me olvido que eres experto interpretando miradas, siempre lo hiciste con Haru.

El nombrado volteo la cabeza mirando hacia otro lugar.

-Vamos de aquí -ordeno el Tachibana - tienes que explicarnos porque estás aquí y como Sousuke ha salido de la cárcel.

Rei había observado todo a lo lejos, tal vez la presencia del peli rojo podría hacerles cambiar de parecer como el mismo había sugerido.

Corrió hacia donde se hallaban las celdas y de manera rápida y discreta libero a los prisioneros ordenándoles que se marcharan en absoluto silencio. La puerta principal estaba abierta y en el puerto habían dispuestos botes salvavidas.

***************************** S&R ****************************

En el cuartel de comunicaciones el reloj marcaba que solo faltaban 2 minutos para que se cumpliera el plazo.

Momotarou yNitori sostenían sus manos clamando por un milagro. Anhelando que su alocado plan funcionara.

***************************** S&R ****************************

-No entiendo porque me apuntas con el arma Haruka si ya me tienes atado a una silla.

-Conozco tus habilidades así que no puedo confiarme.

-Makoto, dile que no tiene que ser tan agresivo, tal vez si hablo con Seijuro puedo librarlos de este lio.

-De ese tipo no queremos nada. Sé nota lo engañado que estas.

-todos me dicen eso, pero ninguno termina de abrir la boca y contarme. Rayos no entiendo que pasó para que Sou terminara en la cárcel, ustedes aquí y Aichiro me rogara por regresar. - Grito el peli rojo desesperado.

-Rin chan cuando te fuiste casi todos estábamos en niveles similares en la agencia, pero tú y Haru demostraron tener habilidades especiales en la ejecuciones armas químicas, pero Haru chan lo negaba, nunca le ha gustado ser el centro de la mira. Su talento e inteligencia podría ser la requerida pero su personalidad no funcionaba bien para ser el líder. Así que de alguna forma tú eras el favorito. Porqué además de tu talento tu personalidad eran atrayentes.

-Eso lo sé, pero yo no era el único con talentos especiales, además el manejo y creación de armas químicas no lo es todo. Makoto es el de mejor puntería, Sousuke es excelente en el campo de batalla, nadie como el para penetrar las bases enemigas sin ser visto y que hablar de Rei en los sistemas o de ti creando estrategias.

-Jaja sí que somos buenos, pero Goro sensei tenía preferencia por las armas químicas y entre todos sus estudiantes solo brillaban tú, Haruka y Seijuro. Aunque la verdadera especialización de aprovechar los talentos de los demás, ese tipo me gana en estrategia, es un mago creando y deshaciendo escenas, tergiversando la verdad y haciendo creíble la mentira.

-Y aprovecharse de los demás para escalar posiciones -completo Sousuke suspirando con pesar.

-Antes de jubilarse Goro decidió escoger su sucesor y al no estar Rin se decidió por Seijuro, al principio las cosas marcharon bien hasta que un día apareció extrañamente muerto el director general de inteligencia. Ese cargo fue dado temporalmente a Seijuro pero algunas acciones que se hacían en la agencia despertaron sospechas del ministro de defensa de esa época y… -Nagisa no pudo continuar porque la mirada penetrante de Sousuke le congelo por segundos.

-Nagisa creo que esta parte me corresponde a mí -dijo Sousuke tomando un poco de aire - Yo solo me dedicaba al trabajo, sin Rin cerca no tenía más objetivos y solo procuraba mejorar aunque tuviese que sobre esforzarme en lo que fuera, así que aprendí otras modalidades aparte de la que ya era experto. Soñaba con ser lo suficientemente bueno para pedir traslado y así volver a estar cerca de ti -confeso observando intensamente al peli rojo que ya había sido soltado del amarre por parte de Makoto. -un día Seijo me ofreció el trabajo ideal, debía entrar en una mansión donde se hallaban supuestamente dos anillos hermosos supuestamente toda una obra de arte hecha joyería pero en realidad eran los contenedores de los códigos secretos con la información de las personas más influyentes de todo el país. La información dada por mi superior es que el gobierno Ruso había pagado por ellos para así someter a nuestro país, gracias a la información ultra secreta que se podía revelar. Yo entre y fácilmente cumplí con el objetivo pero cuando estuve a punto de salir de la mansión las alarmas se activaron, instantáneamente fui apresado por un escuadrón entero de la agencia. Fui acusado de ser un doble agente, traición a la patria.

-pero eso es mentira, tu nunca venderías nuestra nación. -grito Rin

-Seijuro me tendió una trampa, necesitaba un chivo expiatorio de sus delitos, en el ministerio había sospechas sobre malos funcionamientos dentro de la agencia, todo indicaba que había un doble agente que pasa información secreta. Así que al verme aislado de los demás y solo concentrado en el trabajo yo fui el agente ideal para ser ese y ese chivo. No pude defenderme, en menos de 15 días ya tenía una sentencia sin un juicio con todos los requerimientos. No era necesario, me encontraron en el acto, además era mi palabra contra la del "honorable" director de inteligencia nacional y el escuadrón que me atrapo.

-yo quise defenderlo pero fui amenazados con destruir las carreras de todo mi equipo -explico Makoto -desde ese momento me he sentido un miserable por no poder ayudar a un amigo.

-No fue tu culpa, no podías hacer nada. Fui apresado en esta prisión, considerada la más segura del país hasta que me escape -rio irónicamente -por meses estuve escondido buscando a manera de salir del país cuando estuve a punto de llegar a Australia fui atrapado, Seijuro sabía que yo procuraría encontrarte Rin, mis sentimientos nublaron la razón y así termine pudriéndome en una cárcel hasta hoy y es donde posiblemente terminemos todos cuando todo esto termine.

-Tengo las influencias suficientes para hacer que tu caso se reabra y protegerlo a todos -dijo Rin.

-Despierta de una vez, tu solo has sido el cebo para obligar a Sou chan a atacarnos a nosotros -recrimino Nagisa. -Rei chan encontró las pruebas que podrían culparlo pero al verse descubierto nos ha chantajeado y solo pudimos atacar de esta manera para defendernos. Con el dinero podemos ir a donde sea y entregar esas pruebas además que la atención de los medios nos ayudaría a desarticular las mentiras de él.

-pero son idiotas, convirtiéndose en los villanos no pueden salir en limpio. Yo desarticulare los misiles y les ayudare a escapar. -dijo el peli rojo tomando el ultimo misil casi a punto de cumplirse el tiempo para ser lanzado.

Comenzó a desarticularlo pero Haru molesto se lanzó a evitar que lo hiciera. En el proceso las esferas que contenían el químico ultra venenoso hicieron contacto con el las manos del chico quien inmediatamente comenzó a convulsionar. El veneno se filtraba de manera instantánea por la piel causando efectos desbastadores en el afectado.

Todos se asustaron, estaban a punto de ver morir a uno de sus mejores amigos que solo había sido tan iluso para tratar de salvarlos del atolladero en que se hallaban metidos.

Sousuke se lanzó a abrazar a su novio, no podía perderlo cuando apenas comenzaban una relación después de tantos años de amarlo, si Rin moría él lo haría junto con él pero Makoto se lo impidió.

En menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos el Matsukoa saco de su traje una jeringa metálica y con fuerza la enterró en su pecho directo al corazón. Los temblores pararon casi instantáneamente aunque un fuerte vomito lo acecho expulsando el veneno antes de afectarlo seriamente, era un antídoto fuerte y peligroso.

-Eso estuvo cerca –dijo el peli rojo aun en medio del mareo producto de aquella casi fatídica experiencia.

-chicos muy emocionante su reencuentro, pero Rin necesita cuidados y ustedes escapar antes que esto se llene de militares -grito Kisumi quien había entrado por una ventana colgado de una soga.

-¿Kisumi que haces aquí? - dijo Haruka frunciendo el ceño aunque la expresión no era muy notoria en su particular cara de poker.

-vine a salvarlos señores sobre todo a ti Makoto -dijo lanzándose a los brazos del oji verde.

Haruka lo empujo halando hacia si a Makoto entregándole su minigun.

-Recuerda porque estamos aquí. –le susurró al oído.

Rei pateo el arma alejándola de Makoto.

-Basta ya de Haruka senpai, estar en la milicia ha creado una doble personalidad en Makoto, sabe lo peligroso que es cuando tiene un arma en sus manos. Por favor que sus celos no lo cieguen por favor. Confiésele que lo ama y vámonos de aquí, tal vez haya una forma de comenzar de ceros. De estar lejos de esta podridumbre.

-Haru… tu - no pudo terminar la pregunta porque los labios del mencionado estaban sobre los suyos.

-Makoto -susurro Kisumi con lágrimas en los ojos.

-ya lo sabias, no llores. A propósito llegas más tarde de lo planeado -se quejó rin. -¿pusiste los explosivos?

-sí. Y es mejor que corran el detonador se activara pronto -respondió el peli rosa observando su reloj -en pocos minutos no quedará rastro de este lugar, el nombre de "los chicos de iwatobi" solo será una leyenda y nada más.

-Idiota, se supone que primero debías avisarnos antes de que comenzara la cuenta regresiva. –lo regañó el Matsukoa.

-Basta Rin no lo regañes, mejor corramos –le ordeno Sousuke tomándole la mano.

Todos corrieron hacia el techo donde se hallaba un helicóptero especial que los alejo del lugar justo antes que "la muralla inquebrantable" se convirtiera en ruinas sepultando no solo barrotes y celdas sino también "los posibles pecados" hubiesen cometido el grupo de hombres que huían del lugar rumbo a una nueva vida. Porque si la avaricia de Seijuro lo había llevado a convertirse en un lobo vestido de oveja el amor había convertido a su hermano menor en un héroe anónimo para sus amigos, quien terminaría eclipsando las malas acciones del mayor de los Mikoshibas con la ayuda de Kisumi un agente internacional fuera de la jurisdicción de Seijuro.

***************************** S&R ****************************

Sobre las enormes murallas se hallaba contemplando el paisaje. Los cabellos rojos eran acariciados por el viento tropical, su mirada rubí se posaba en el rostro apacible de su novio quien saboreaba una ensalada de frutas. La mirada de ambos se cruzaba transmitiendo todo su amor.

-Quiero caballa.-dijo el peli negro con su particular inexpresión.

-Haru chan en este país no hay caballa. -Dijo Makoto tratando de hacer entender a su novio que en Cartagena existían otras opciones de pescado para comer.

-No entiendo porque si hay dos mares en este país no hay caballa, quiero comer caballa con piña.

-Haruka senpai confórmate con la piña - le dijo reí entregando un plato con rodajas de la fruta.

\- Lo que no comprendo yo Rin es porque ellos tenían que venir con nosotros, tal vez Makoto y Rei ya que son hombres civilizados si pero Nanase y Nagisa con dejarlos flotando en una tabla dirigida al áfrica o tal vez a la Antártida hubiese sido suficiente.

-Rei chan defiéndeme, Sou chan quiere enviarnos a la Antártida - gritaba Nagisa - aquí no hay pan de melon pero si chocolate y muchos dulces deliciosos. Yo me quiero quedar en Cartagena con Rei chan.

-Compórtate Nagisa kun, eso no pasara. Pero de vez de pelear por la comida Haruka senpai y tú deberían pensar como no atraer la atención de los demás, se supone que estamos muertos. Así que es mejor portarnos como cualquier turista y no llamar mucho la atención. –Explicó el peli azul acariciando el cabello de su chico.

-Sou baka cómo crees que le haría eso a nuestros amigos.- Reclamo el peli rojo.

-Lo que pasa es que esta celoso.-repuso Kisumi.

-¿Y a este quien lo invitó? -preguntaron al mismo tiempo Sousuke y Haruka.

-Idiotas, gracias a mí están vivos y haciendo cositas ricas de noche, bueno de día parece que también, los gritos de esta mañana de Rin y de Haruka no eran precisamente de miedo. Rayos es horrible tener la habitación en medio de las de ustedes y no tener pareja para hacer lo mismo. - Se quejó el peli rosa mientras sorbía un poco de su agua de coco.

Ante eso todo rieron, pese a las diferencias y problemas que traía diversas personalidades todos se sentían en familia, una que las injusticias quisieron destruir.

Pese a no haber caballa, ni pan de melón pero si muchos celos cada uno disfrutaba de estar vivos, libres y con el amor y la amistad. Aguardando les en cada paso que daban. Ahora tenían motivos para vivir y luchar el amor, los amigos y conseguirle un novio urgente a Kizumi.

***************************** S&R ****************************

Tres hombres caminaban sobre las ruinas de la prisión.

-Lamentablemente todos murieron excepto los rehenes que fueron liberaros pos Rin -san antes de sacrificarse por la patria. - Informaba Momotarou a su hermano.

-Es una verdadera lástima por él, los demás solo fueron una piedra en el zapato. Debo irme, Momo Aichiro preparen el informe, esta noche saldrán por televisión.

El mayor de los Mikoshibas se alejó del lugar sin darse cuenta de la escena a su espalda.

-¿Momo crees que estuvo bien mentir? -inquirió el peli plata mientras de sus ojos brotaban las lágrimas.

-Es lo mejor, solo así podíamos hacer que todos fueran libres. Es un secreto que tú y yo callaremos por siempre. - dijo limpiándole las lágrimas. – Ellos ahora podrán ser libres y felices, nosotros estaremos bien, yo te protegeré -tomo su mano dándole un tierno beso en el puño.

Ambos chicos caminaron alejándose de la playa, la muralla inquebrantable había sido rota y junto a ella se daba fin a una serie de injusticias.

 **Nota de autora** : Hola, espero que les haya gustado este fic. Aclaro fue hermoso escribirlo pero todo un reto ya que no suelo adaptar películas para un fic además salí un poco de mi zona de confort al usar algo de acción, solo espero que esa parte me haya quedado decente. El final de la película lo cambie completamente, me negaba a matar a mi amado Makoto y a todos los chicos de iwatobi.

Tal vez no fui muy fiel a la historia original pero hacerlo sería plagio, aparte que si lo hacía no podía agregar el lemon que al principio no pensaba hacer, solo unas cuantas líneas picantes pero que fluyó solito y me encanto como quedo. Espero al menos haber logrado introducir el mundo de free en el universo de la roca.

Gracias por leer y si les gusto pues un comentario no me acería nada mal.

Sin más cháchara, besos achocolatados.

Xiang Li 3


End file.
